Eirwen
by MikoNoHikari
Summary: Sequel to ' Daphne's Stand'. When Princess Daphne fled from Domino , Eirwen Eldona Telmaris supposedly perished in the attack that took away the lives of Domino's King and Queen. Now fifteen years later , Daphne meets someone who could be her lost sister.
1. Prologue- Domino's Fall

Eirwen_ :-Keeper of the Dragon's Flame_

**Summary:- Sequel to ' Daphne's Stand'. When Princess Daphne fled from Domino , Eirwen Eldona Telmaris supposedly perished in the attack that took away the lives of Domino's King and Queen. Now fifteen years later , Daphne meets someone who could be her lost sister. **

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Winx Club.**

**Authoress's Notes:- I have not been on this site for a while and I must say it has been refreshing. However I realize that before I leave this site permanently I must complete the stories that I have written and which I planned to write . Hence I bring to you ' Eirwen' , the sequel to ' Daphne's Stand'. **

**This will probably be my last story along with ' Dealing with Death' the sequel to ' A fallen fairy' and ' The Advent of the Hunters' , prequel to Melting Ice. However I am not sure about whether they really will be my last stories as I have a lot to write about Winx Club , even though I have lost my respect and admiration for the show ,and many worlds to explore.**

**I thank ' TheWanderingOutsider ' and ' Roxy Fan 4 ever' who gave me inspiration to write 'Eirwen' and " The Advent of the Hunters'.**

Prologue

_The flames danced through the corridors of the palace that she called home. "This can't be happening", thought she, the one who was responsible for Domino's downfall. _

_She cursed herself as she dodged the flames and headed to the crib room. She shouldn't have been swayed by his charms, she shouldn't have. She had been a naïve fifteen year old when she had first met him and had fallen hard for his charms. _

_She still remembered those beautiful blue eyes looking at her, his voice telling her that she was beautiful. She remembered laughing, a tinkling sound, and her long red hair falling to one side. She remembered that her own green eyes shone with happiness as he told her in whispers that he was in love with her. _

_She had told him everything, shared her dreams and hopes, her fears and nightmares. Sharing everything about Domino, about the vast wealth of spells that lay in the Dominoan library ,about its wards and the people who were responsible for weaving the intricate magical webs that protected their realm from evil, had been foolish. _

_Her mother, Queen Marion, had been furious with her when she had learnt of her daughter's indiscretion, yet had let her of lightly when she said that she had full faith in him. _

_And now Domino was paying for her mistakes. Her first mistake was to even think that he actually cared about her; the second was to trust Politea, that traitorous nymph. It was because of her that the other nymphs of Lake Roccaluce were dead, killed by the ancestral witches, when they refused to hand over their sacred treasures. _

_She had even led their forces and Daphne had been shocked when she learnt that her best friend was trying to destroy Domino. She had secretly left the palace that night, even though she knew that walking into the enemy camp unarmed was foolish. She tried to talk to her, even pleaded with her to tell her what was wrong, yet Politea wouldn't open up. _

_Why would her best friend betray her? Why?_

_Daphne couldn't stop her tears from falling, the day she knew that it was a losing battle they were fighting. Her parents had tried to reassure her and tell her that it would be all right but she knew the truth. _

_**It wouldn't be and it was all her fault. **__It was then that she knew what she had to do. It didn't matter if she perished in the war, but her younger sister Eirwen had to survive. _

_She had read Yvonne's prophecies over and over again, and had come to the conclusion that Eirwen would be Domino's saviour. _

_She slipped into the crib room quietly, trying not to wake up her seven month old sister. Casting a teleportation spell was tricky, and even though she had graduated from Alfea , at the age of sixteen , by the Great Dragon's will, she knew that it would be difficult. _

_She called on the ancient runes of magic, of teleportation and of belief. The runes wove a golden sphere around them and they vanished, only to appear in the Chamber of the Great Dragon. _

_She knew then the immense responsibility that lay on her shoulders, the reason for her birth. Calmly accepting her fate, she placed Eirwen on the central stone table. Channeling her magic into the one spell that she knew would probably destroy her wasn't easy. _

_Yet she called forth the magic, the Dragon's Flame that lay deep within her and channeled it into her sister. The Flame surrounded her, quietly contemplating whether she was worthy of being the next Guardian. _

_As Daphne started to lose hope, the Flame swiftly flew into Eirwen, melding with her soul and changing her very being._

_Daphne sighed in relief but was also very worried. Eirwen would never be the same again, she would never get to lead the normal life, she would have led if she hadn't become Keeper of the Dragon's Flame._

_Taking her into her arms Daphne ran from the room , as soon as she sensed the presence of the malevolent auras that surrounded the Ancestral Witches…_

Daphne awoke with a start, her eyes glazed with tears. Her realm had fallen and now there was nothing she could do to revive it. After fourteen years of searching , she hadn't found anything.

Although she knew that her sister's magical signature would only appear when she turned sixteen , she kept hoping that the Dragon's Flame would show itself. Being the former Guardian of Domino , she could sense the Flame's power even if it was a galaxy away .

Yet there was nothing , nothing at all to show that Eirwen was still alive. She had begun to lose hope of ever finding her. This is what she knew . What she didn't know was that ancient mystical forces were gathering to help reunite the two lost sisters.


	2. Deciet and Deception

**Chapter 2-Deciet and Deception**

**Authoress's Notes: - I'm really disappointed, not a single review came my way. Oh well, I guess nothing can be done about that. **

**From this chapter, this story becomes heavily AU. I have no faith in the seasons after season 4, and even season 1 could have been better. They didn't even elaborate on how Domino fell; just that the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino for the Dragon's Flame and covered it with ice. There was no talk about who other than the company of light was involved and whether it was just the Ancestral Witches who attacked the planet or others were also involved. **

**So 'Eirwen', not only explores the mess that is called the pre-series timeline but also the present timeline. As for Daphne, well she is alive for now but I don't know about later. **

* * *

'_I'm the person who fell because I couldn't control myself'- Random Quote _

* * *

_A few months later…_

She walked silently in the cold white corridor, her hands balled into fists. If what she had suspected was true, then it could destroy the delicate balance of power and start another Inter-Realm War, which was something none of them needed at the present moment. However she lacked evidence and without that her fears were allayed for a short while.

Domino had been lost, bound by the ancient magic of the ancestral witches and Princess Eirwen, the only person who could save the Kingdom was missing. She didn't believe that Eirwen was dead, if she had been, then Domino would become dark and desolate, and she didn't mean an ice covered land on which Ice Crabs and Yetis lived.

She stopped before a pale cream coloured door, a sliver of light emerging from the slight gap between the floor and door. She smiled slightly, her team had told her that the mysterious informant was known for keeping all appointments, but she never expected that it would be true.

She opened the door slowly, entering cautiously. She had been on enough cases to know that sometimes the people who they were dealing with were not the real deal. The person sensing her hesitation said "I'm not your enemy. I'm an ally who has just come to talk to you about what you were investigating."

The person reached into the pocket of the overcoat and threw the document which had been nestling in it, onto the table. She raised a brow delicately before picking it up and unravelling it

"Your suspicions were right, something like that did take place almost twenty thousand years ago. Domino's destruction was very cleverly organized and there is no doubt that they were involved. It's a classic case and I'm sure you know what I mean. "

Her hands trembled and eyes widened as she read its contents.

"How did you discover this?"

"I have my sources."

"What will the princess say? She asked me to investigate into Domino's destruction because she suspected that something about the whole 'Operation: - Destroy Domino' was off. How am I supposed to tell her that her suspicions were correct?"

He shrugged and said "That's up to you. I just did what your team told me to do. Now if there is nothing else, I'll be taking your leave."

"Just one minute. If I am ever in need of your services again, where will I find you?"

He looked at her with a grim expression and said "Let's hope that the need never arises. However if you do need them, then the head will know where to find me. I suggest you talk to him, if required….However I believe that you also possess the skills to locate me."

He disappeared just as suddenly as he had arrived, making the woman sigh. He was so capricious but at the same time in matters like this he was so dependable.

Though she didn't like relying on an outsider, they had no choice. If they wanted to locate the lost princess, they needed all the resources they could gather, and if that included an outsider , well it couldn't be helped.

She smiled suddenly; he certainly lived up to his reputation. As her eyes fell on the document in her hand, the smile vanished, replaced by a grim expression. What she had to do was not pretty in the slightest.

She walked out of the interrogation room, the document safely tucked into the belt of the tunic she was wearing. As she reached the exit, two slender figures dressed in black, emerged from the darkness that was slowly enveloping the corridor.

She smirked; such pathetic tricks weren't going to help them in stopping her from revealing the truth to the princess. She had made a promise and she meant to keep it.

Conjuring two orbs of light in her palm she threw it, blinding them temporarily. Running past them, she summoned a smoke screen, covering her tracks.

She only stopped to alert the guards, who said that they would go immediately and interrogate them thoroughly.

Long after she had already escaped into the night, the two people who had been after her regained consciousness. The sudden flash of light had disoriented them, making them collide into the wall.

The woman looked around her only to find darkness all surrounding them both. She tried to move around, only to find that she had been tied to the chair. A chill went down her spine and she tried to escape her bindings. Her attempt to escape was halted by the voice which spoke suddenly.

"_Some assassins you both turned out to be. You were supposed to assassinate her and prevent her from leaking the truth. Why did she escape? Do you have a reason for why you two failed in your attempt?" _

She shivered as she heard the cold articulate voice. This didn't bode well for either of them, but she had to prevent them from knowing that she was scared. She was about to speak when her brother said "We were knocked out by the light she conjured….."

"_You two are magical beings, aren't you?"_

_His voice suddenly became accusing, "We are but our magic is nothing compared to the kind she used. We were never told that we were dealing with an elf. If we had known we would have taken precautionary measures. "_

_His sister found the courage to ask "How do you know that it was an elf, nii-san?"_

"_The magical trail which the person left behind is distinctive to only the elves." _

The person frowned slightly; even he hadn't known that an elf would be involved. He thought about it for a while and then took in a deep breath. There was only one person who could help him solve this mystery, though she was not in New York at the present.

He dismissed them and they were suddenly freed of their bindings.

"_Go rest for a while. I may have need of your services again and I don't want you tired."_

They left the room quietly and he sat there for a long time, going over what they had told him. He said "Summon Sayaka and if she refuses to come tell her that we are in dire need of her services."

The bird let out a loud screech and then flew off.

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, Daphne. What you had suspected was the truth and this document I was given proves it."

Handing it to her, she waited until she had finished reading. Daphne threw the document on the table and buried her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening, if this news was leaked out then the whole world would crumble, more specifically her world.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Hugging her, she said "I don't know Daphne but I'm sure that you'll think of something. Now what would you like for dinner? Oh I know, some pasta will cheer you up."

Daphne wiped her tears away before getting up and saying "I'll help you. It's the least I can do." In spite of her protests, Daphne walked into the kitchen and took out the box of pasta that was kept in the cabinet.

She smiled slightly, anything was better than seeing her best friend cry, and went into the kitchen.

The two were so engrossed in their work that they didn't notice was the presence which was following their every move.

**A/N:-* Smiles evilly*. I'm sorry to disappoint those who were hoping for more. Leaving it at a cliff-hanger was the best way to end this chapter. It would have become nothing more than an info-dump if I had continued it.**

**As for what 'she' learned, well that is a story for another time. Her best friend's identity will be revealed eventually and since I have no plans on rushing this story don't ask me to do so. I want to write this as well as I can. **

**I do require some help. Is there anyone who lives in New York on the site? I could research the net for more info but I think it would be better if I got information on NY straight from a resident. **

**On a positive note I cleared my boards with more marks than I had expected and am freer for some time. **

**Please do read and review. I want to improve this as much as I can.**


End file.
